


A Mouth Full of Blood

by soroga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bloodplay, Blowjobs, M/M, stabbing as penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga
Summary: The bite of Byleth's sword deep inside the meat of Jeritza's shoulder is what undoes him.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	A Mouth Full of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three Houses Kink Meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html).

The bite of Byleth's sword deep inside the meat of Jeritza's shoulder is what undoes him.

Too often, their spars end bloodlessly; one of them disarms the other and that's that. Sometimes one of them will point their blade at the other's neck, still a safe half-inch away, but nothing more. It leaves an itch beneath Jeritza's skin for more, for something to truly touch him.

Byleth's blade does more than touch; it cuts him open, past his masks and his pretenses, and he can't hold in a moan as he feels the hot, sharp slide of steel through his flesh. 

Byleth's expression barely flickers. It wouldn't have at all, before the war, but Jeritza has learned that Byleth is more than just the Ashen Demon, just as Jeritza himself is not just the Death Knight; Byleth is concerned by his reaction. He begins pulling his sword back out, but Jeritza can't lose this so quickly. He grabs the hilt when Byleth has only managed to pull the blade out a few bare inches, feeling the hot gush of his own blood pouring from the wound and soaking his shirt. "No," he begs, unable to help himself. "More." 

The Ashen Demon stares up at him. Then, wordlessly, he thrusts his blade back into Jeritza to its hilt. 

Jeritza lets out a sharp cry, the exquisite pain forcing him to his knees. With shaking fingers, he feels where the blade has come out his back, where his flesh is hot and wet with his own blood. It's so good he has to close his eyes and savor the feeling. 

When he opens them again, Byleth is still there, standing over him. Still gripping the blade, like he might plunge it out and thrust it into Jeritza somewhere else, like he might cover the whole monastery with Jeritza's blood, and the thought overwhelms Jeritza so much that he doesn't think about what he's doing as his shaky, bloodstained fingers reach for Byleth's trousers and pull them down. 

Byleth doesn't stop him, just watching. His expression is almost impassive again, and then Jeritza can't see it, too busy leaning in to bite Byleth's inner thigh. 

His mouth fills with blood, hot and delicious, and matched by the answering throb of agony in his shoulder where his motions have pressed the blade in harder. He licks at the wound he's made, overcome by the taste, by the ragged edges where Byleth's flesh no longer fits together. Byleth is his opponent, his friend, and perhaps one day soon his death; but here and now, Byleth is touchable as any man, legs quivering as Jeritza tongues his wound, letting in a shaky inhale Jeritza barely hears as Jeritza brings his blood-filled mouth up to Byleth's cock and closes his mouth around it. 

Jeritza nearly chokes; his mouth is so full. He can feel Byleth's blood trickling past his lips where they're stretched wide over his shaft. He swallows, Byleth's blood sliding down his throat, and is rewarded by Byleth clutching his hair one-handed, leaving his other hand on the hilt of his sword. 

Jeritza swallows again, this time moving his head down Byleth's cock, laving his tongue along the underside to feel the wonderful shape of it, blunt but still reaching deep inside him. He swallows it all down, to the very base, and it feels like a victory, like the best kind of stab wound. 

Byleth's hand tightens in his hair, and then Jeritza is moaning around Byleth's cock, because the sword is sliding out of his shoulder. Then back in - all the way in, and Jeritza gasps and tries to match it, moving his head in time with Byleth's hand, sucking desperately at Byleth's cock while Byleth fucks him in turn. 

Byleth comes with a groan, another victory, and a flood of fluid not immediately distinguishable from the blood, the two mixing together in Jeritza's throat as he swallows it down too. 

He keeps swallowing around Byleth's cock even after, wanting so badly to keep it inside, to always keep it inside. Byleth has to use the hand in his hair to tear him off of it, and Jeritza barely restrains himself from lunging for it again. But then he can't think of it more, because Byleth is grabbing his sword with both hands, very deliberately changing the angle so it cuts Jeritza anew from the inside at the same time that Byleth shoves his leg between Jeritza.

Jeritza grinds desperately against his legs, wanting to be closer, his nails digging into Byleth's flesh so hard he's sure he will make Byleth bleed again, that Byleth’s blood will run over his fingers and mingle with his own - 

And he comes, panting into Byleth's hip, finally stilling. Finally, finally feeling a measure of peace.

Byleth's hand in his hair unclenches its iron grip; for a second Jeritza thinks Byleth will let go and leave him there, but instead Byleth's hand comes down again in an awkward petting motion.

Jeritza leans his whole weight against Byleth, exhausted and content. He feels another erotic throb as Byleth carefully slides the sword out of his body, but he's too tired to do anything about it. 

In fact, he's too tired to do anything at all, even when Byleth's hands come down to frame his face. "Are you going to pass out?"

"No," Jeritza answers. But then he finds that he's far too dizzy to stand; in fact, just moving his head too much turns his vision red. "...perhaps."

Byleth's hands are so cold, like steel, but his voice is soft. "You can. I'll take care of you."

Jeritza believes him.

The last thing he feels before unconsciousness takes him is the feeling of Byleth's arms wrapping around his body.


End file.
